


when the sun has set. (I'll be waiting for you)

by AnastasiaScapegrace



Series: Lead me not to pain, but to kindness. [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Future Fic, I promise, Just a lil bit sad, No beta we die illiterate, please, this is the first time I've ever posted be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaScapegrace/pseuds/AnastasiaScapegrace
Summary: Shadowhand Thelyss is long dead.But Essek Widowgast of Den Nein is still there.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Lead me not to pain, but to kindness. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172297
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	when the sun has set. (I'll be waiting for you)

Travelling with the Nein takes some getting used to.  
He misses the dark skies of Rosohna, and his bed.

The suns glare is almost unbearable somedays, and people questioning whether drow eat children among other things is an addition to adventuring he could go without.

The constant danger is not new to him, but a poisoned bottle of wine is a danger different to the cosmic horrors of cults and agitated dragons.

Part of Essek aches when he remembers that this won’t last forever,

But perhaps he can immortalise watching the pastel sunset of Nicodranas with Jester.

And picking blooms of vibrant flowers with Yasha in tranquil silence.

Beau teaching him to fight with his fists when a tavern brawl ends in a stinging split lip.

The comforting smells of spices and tea when Caduceus shows him how to cook one evening.

Listening to Fjord explain how to navigate using the stars in such a way he feels he has never truly seen the sky.

Watching Veth as she threatens people who stare at him in the streets, she knows that feeling too well.

When Caleb kisses him when they’re finally alone, and kisses him so many more times after that.

He visits the grave upon Glory Run Road, and he send a silent thank you to the stranger the Nein say would forgive him.  
He cares for them when they age and he has to fill the gaps of their stories in for them, and then again when they are finally buried in the Blooming Grove.

Adventures who wander the continent of Wildmount often tell the story of a Drow mage wandering the shores, mountains, and wastes.

A mage with a spell book under each arm, lichen and odd buttons crawling across his clothes,  
a sash of cobalt, an arched staircase necklace, and a comical tusked smiley face tattoo.

He does what good he can.  
Gaining both the pride of his friends and new scars. And perhaps forgiveness.

Shadowhand Thelyss is long dead.  
But Essek Widowgast of Den Nein is still there.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, I might continue this as an adventure essek series, but who knows.  
> Kudos and comments are bribery for more writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
